This invention relates to techniques for attaching information labels to equipment such as computers.
Labels are sometimes placed on equipment to make important information about the equipment readily observable. For example, labels are sometimes used on items of electrical equipment to record the item""s serial number or LAN ID or the like. One labeling technique employs a retractable label that can be retracted into the equipment enclosure when not in use, but can be pulled out of the enclosure for reading. Retractable labels are aesthetically advantageous because they are not visible when retracted. On the other hand, because they retract into the interior of the equipment, sufficient room within the enclosure must be provided in order to receive the retracted label. Consequently, limitations exist as to where a prior art retractable label may be placed on an enclosure. It would be desirable to have a retractable label design that facilitates a wider variety of placement options than do the retractable labels of the prior art.
A retractable label assembly according to the invention includes a flexible label tongue and a guide bracket for receiving the label tongue. The guide bracket is adapted to mount to the inside of an enclosure surface such that the label tongue may be pulled from a mouth of the bracket to the outside of the enclosure surface. The guide bracket has a curved profile so that the label tongue bends when it is pushed inside the enclosure. The bend in the excursion path of the label tongue preserves space inside the enclosure.